After The Kiss
by missilovepeetamellark
Summary: This is Beca and Jesse's life after the kiss at the finals. it is a load of fluff so if you are like me and love fluffy stories, this is the one for you... god that was cheesy. Oh and i'm Australian, so Aussie spelling will be used... some on the seasons and school stuff will be a little off because I don't know much about American schooling.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you, endings are the best part"

Now is your chance Beca, Kiss him.

"You're such a weirdo" I say, grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him closer to me. The moment our lips touch all of my feelings just come rushing to me, like the way I felt the first time I saw Jesse singing to me in the back seat of his parents car and the time he gave me a juice pouch and said I need a moviecation, but most of all the time when we were watching the ending of the breakfast club and we nearly kissed, that is the first time I truly caught myself falling for him.

I pull away smiling like a moron as I stare into Jesse's beautiful brown orbs. He leans in again and I do not resist, this kiss was shorter than the first but still just as magical. It is only when we pull away the second time that we realise nearly half of the audience, including the bellas, trebles and my dad gawking at as. When I look back at Jesse both of our cheeks heat up, turning a light crimson, when I look back around all I can see is Aubrey with her mouth wide open, that's when he grabs my hand a leads me out of the auditorium and into the foyer.

The foyer is massive but empty as everybody is watching the last couple of performances. Jesse pulls me in for another kiss, he makes it a light, sweet kiss but I deepen it, pushing him against the nearest wall but about a metre before we hit it he flips us so now I was against the wall. I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for an entrance, he parts his lips and we explore each other's mouths eagerly, then we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

"Dad, Sheila!", I say as my cheeks heat up again, dad raises his eyebrows at Jesse and he looks away embarrassed, that's when the step monster speaks up,

"they were really great performances Beca and, Um, and" she looks at me expectantly

"Jesse" I say

"Jesse, sorry about that, you should both be very proud",

"thanks" we both reply in unison. Dad pulls me in for a hug, which is sort of awkward for Jesse since he already has his arm around my waist but dad hugs me anyway

"I love you" is all he says, then they both go back into the auditorium. I am just about to start kissing Jesse again when the rest of the bellas and trebles decide to ruin the moment further with wolf whistles and hooting, it was so typical for them.

"Look out, Shaw shanks got a man" says Fat Amy,

"Damn" replies at least half of the trebles and Cynthia jokingly. Aubrey is the next one to speak, "you took an oath, so you are dead lucky that Chloe talked some aca- sense into me and made me realise that you were in aca- love with Jesse and it was not just another case of treble- boneing, so I give you my permission and best wishes with Jesse", did she just give me permission to date Jesse?

I don't really have time to think because Unicycle takes this opportunity to pull Aubrey in for a kiss, we all gasp in shock as Aubrey doesn't pull back but kisses him back... God I think the man on the moon would be gasping if he were real.

After we all nearly drop dead from laughter, we head back to our seats just in time to hear the guy over the loud speaker saying:

"has anyone seen those darn trebles and bellas",

"HERE WE ARE" we all practically scream, he replies with

"Good we were going to send a search party" the whole audience starts laughing.

"And third place goes to... The crochet beats!" Every one claps as they receive their trophy

"And Second place goes to... The Barden Treble Makers" I kiss Jesse on the cheek and push him towards the stage, but not after I stick my tongue out at him.

"And first place goes to... The Barden Bellas!"

The crowd roars as I take my place on stage holding our big ass trophy in between Amy and Jesse. Jesse pulls me in for another kiss; I would usually be okay with this if we weren't on a bloody stage in front of at least 5000 people! "JESS" is all I say when he releases me "yes babe" I blush at my new nickname.

Girlfriend, Babe, Becaw… I think in could get used to this

One month later

"_Ok, yep, Um, Jesse Iloveyoubye_" I say quickly hanging up the phone after a three hour conversation with Jesse. I don't know what I'm so nervous about, oh wait yes I do, I JUST TOLD JESSE THAT I LOVE HIM. I had been rehearsing for that for a week now; I knew that I love him and all but what if he didn't feel the same way... That's when I phone rings again

_"Hello_"

"I love you too, Beca"

The relief I was feeling after that simple but powerful line was tremendous, so I tell him the truth

_"I've been practicing saying that in the mirror for a week now"_

He laughs and I laugh along too

"So have I, I'm just glad we feel the same way"

_"Me too"_

"See you in a week babe, I love you"

_"I love you too, bye"_

And I hang up the phone yet again

It feels like years since I've seen my new boyfriend and now there is only a week left. YAY. I've been talking to Fat Amy a lot because I feel so damn lonely at my dad's house, with only him, Sheila, my 5 year old brother William and our female 1 year old Great Dane, Rose as company, according to Amy I have been quite desperate sounding lately. Well I have every right to be I haven't seen any of my friends or Jesse since freshman year ended. I've been talking to them all on Skype and making mixes for anyone I could think of, including a mix of all of my brother's favourite songs. I have to admit I do love my little bro and all of his annoying habits.

*Tap Tap Tap* only one person I know knocks like that,

"Come in Will"

"Hey Beca, what are you doing"

"Well I'm talking to this cute little boy I know I think his name is Wilma or something like that"

He laughs in his adorable little kid laugh and I pick him up, put him on my bed and tickle him under his arms, his belly and his legs, he starts squealing and laughing harder as I pull funny faces, just then I see a black blur run up to me barking and trying to bite me playfully

"Rose!" Will yells still giggling

I stand up and ask him "do you wanna take Rose for a walk to the park?"

"YES PLEASE" he yells enthusiastically

"Rose get you lead" I say to the dog whose head comes 15cm above my waist

I slip my grey converse and change into my black skinny leg jeans and grey singlet; I slide my aviators on top of my head as I head into the living room to find dad and Sheila watching Les Miserables

"hey dad I'm gonna steal your son and dog and go to the park alright?"

"Yeah that's fine"

I walk into the kitchen to see rose standing on her hind legs, front ones on top of the fridge trying to reach her lead which was just a couple of centimetres out of her reach

"Holy shit, Rose down"

She jumps down and stares at me with a big chunk of slobber threatening to drop at any moment. I pull out a chair, stand on it and grab the lead, and then I go to Will's room to find him struggling with his shoes, so I help him as well. Just as I'm about to open the front door, somebody knocks on it, I open it quickly and see the one person I would give up my life to see right now.

"OMG Jesse you're a week early"

He goes to reply but I'm already jumping up on him for a kiss, I think we were kissing a little to long for Will's liking because I hear a young frustrated sigh and then...

"Will you hurry up Rose and me wanna go to the park!"

I smile and Jesse says

"Sure little bud lets go"

Jesse and Will had only met twice but they got along great.

Jesse grabs Rose's lead and I grab his and William's hand one on either side as we walk 3 blocks to the park. Jesse explains that he came home from seeing his family in Kentucky a week early and couldn't resist seeing me.

When we arrive at the playground/soccer oval I let Will play on the equipment and Rose run around freely on the oval while Jesse and I sit down on a park bench hugging and kissing. About half an hour after we arrive Rose comes back and lays next to me keeping a close eye on Will (her favourite person). That's when I have a light bulb moment touch Jesse's shoulder and yell

"Tag, you it"

"Oh it is on now, you better run baby cakes"

Will joins in and so does Rose. Jesse runs around and tags the dog that runs strait to Will, who was not happy to be made it by a dog. I ran as fast as I could which paid off because Jesse tripped and got tagged by Will. Sadly Jesse was the fastest sprinter in primary and high school so I could hardly out run him. When he reached me we both tripped and I landed on top of him, I look down at him romantically and lean in for a kiss, it lasts around 5 seconds until Rose comes up beside us and I jump off Jesse and yell,

"YOU'RE IT" he tries to get up but Rose it standing above him with a spit bubble 6cm in diameter, he didn't dare move because if he did Rose would move causing the spit bubble to fall right onto his face. His face right now was priceless and I take the opportunity to take a couple of photos, one of which you see the spit bubble falling onto Jesse's face and another with Will photo bombing, his face really close to the camera, I decide I really like the picture and make it my lock screen, my home screen is a picture Stacy took and sent to me of Jesse and my first kiss at the finals.

1 hour later

"Dad we're home"

"We are in the lounge, our movie went for ever but it's done now"

"Daddy!" William decided to scream the loudest he could.

"Willy!" Dad shouted back

Will sat of the couch in between dad and Sheila. He told them everything we did; even the kisses and he told them Jesse was there too.

"So Will, Jesse was there with you?"

"Mmmhhhhhmmm I told you already, he is really good at tag"

I seize this opportunity to walk in the room with Jesse trailing behind me.

"Hey dad, ummm, Jesse came home a week early and he really wanted to see me so can he stay until we go back to Barden"

"I guess so, Sheila can you get the spare bed organised, while I run a bath for Will?"

Was he serious, the spare bed?

"Dad don't worry about the spare bed, he can sleep with me"

"Alright but no funny business, Will is next door"

"DAD! What the hell"

"Just saying"

After that we both walk outside, embarrassed. I go to grab Jesse's hand as we walk across the road to his new commodore, but I lean too far and grab his crouch, he looks at me straight away, my cheeks turn bright red.

"Hey your dad said no Funny business" he says with a chuckle

"Sss-ory I meant to grab your hand" I stammer out clearly embarrassed as hell

"Oh don't worry, you can 'accidentally'" he says with the fingers "grab my crotch anytime"

God that was embarrassing. Jesse hops into the backseat of his car and I lean against the boot… that is when I see Zander, my abusive ex.

"Hey Beca is that you" he says looking my way

I broke up with him 3 years ago because he use to slap me every time I refused to have sex with him. Yeah it's a fact I'm a 19 year old virgin.

"Yes Alexander, it's me"

"Did ya get a new car or somethin?"

"No this is my _boyfriend's_ car" I make sure to emphasise the 'boyfriend', he notices.

"Boyfriend eyyy, have you denied him the right to have sex with you too?"

He is about 5 metres away from me now and Jesse hears him, he gets out of the car and stands next to me defensively.

"Umm, Becs who is this" Jesse saw motioning towards Zander

"Jess this is that abusive ex boyfriend I was talking about"

"Oh, that son of a bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

After the kiss chapter 2

"Oh, that son of a bitch" he replies after a moment's thought.

"Did you just call me a son of a bitch, you dick" he replies angrily

"As a matter of a fact I did, what you did to Beca was unforgivable"

I knew Jesse loved me but this was a whole new level

I see Zander tensing up and he clenches his fists, and I swear before you can say girl basher he was on Jesse trying to punch his face in. I stand there feeling completely helpless as Jesse is pinned against the boot of the car, Zander throws the first punch which lands square on Jesse's eye, I jump onto Alexander's back but he pushes me off, my head hits the curb and I black out, the last thing I hear is Jesse yelling my name.

Jesse's POV

Zander throws Beca off and she hits the curb hard. I call her name but she has already blacked out

"Oh it is on, you cunt" is all I say before punching him in the face. I hear a crunching noise as my hand makes contact with his nose. He stumbles back blood gushing from it,

"That'll leave a nasty scar" I say, spitting on him. That's when I realise all of the neighbours nearly halfway up the street are staring at us. I hear a siren in the distance and Zander runs off. I run over to Beca, her head is bleeding quite a lot, I put her head onto my lap and start crying, that is when the police and ambulance arrive. Just as they arrive Beca's dad, John, runs out straight towards us. The cop tells him to stay out of it.

"Hey look, it's none of your business, just go back inside" the officer says to him. I can't let this happen.

"Hey, Sir, he is her dad" I say motioning to Beca

"Sorry sir go over" the officer says to John.

The ambulance officer takes Beca out of my arms and puts her on a stretcher which then goes into the back of the ambulance, two ambulance officers look after her and hook her up to an oxygen tank while a nurse gives me some ice for my eye. The police officer and John come up to me, I stand up from the curb and the officer says:

"I'm going to need to ask you a few questions"

"That's fine" I say taking the ice off of my face.

"First up, do you know the other person in the fight?"

"Yes he is Rebecca's abusive ex boyfriend, Alexander"

"Abusive?" He repeats

"Yes she used to come home with cuts and black eyes" John adds this comment

"Tell me everything that happened before and after the fight" he says with a serious expression

"Well, Beca and I came out to my car, to get my bags. I was in there for about a minute gathering my stuff when I heard another male's voice, I ask her who it is and she says Zander, after a moment's thought I replied with, oh that son of a bitch, which I shouldn't have done because it set him off a bit. He said did you just call me a son of a bitch and I replied with, As a matter of a fact I did, what you did to Beca was unforgivable." I say taking a big breath

"He started clenching his fists and pushed me against the car boot and he punched me in the eye. That's when Beca" I feel myself tearing up again" that's when Beca jumped onto his back and he through her off, her head hit the curb and she blacked out"

"Keep going" the cop pushes

"Then I said oh it is on now you cunt and punched him in the nose... I think I broke it" I add "that's when we heard sirens and he ran off; I sat with Beca until you arrived"

"Thank you" is all he says after he walks back to his patrol vehicle.

I sit back on the curb, letting the tears escape my eyes. A nurse comes to me and says we are leaving, so I jump into the ambulance next to Beca, across from one of the nurses. I grab her hand and kiss it as the ambulance drives off. The nurse who tells me her name is Prim, looks at me with sad eyes and says

"She will be ok in a week or so, we just need to put a few staples in her head"

"That's reassuring" I say with a smirk.

When we arrive at the hospital Beca goes straight into theatre and after I'm checked out by a doctor I'm discharged with a panadol. As I wait for Them to finish stapling Beca's head I go to the food court to find Sheila, John and William sitting at one of the tables eating what is most likely their dinner. I approach them after buying some fried rice.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys"

"Yeah, you don't have to ask" says Sheila

"Thanks" I say sitting across from John, I decide to say what has been on my mind

"Look I am really, really sorry for what happened to Beca, I didn't mean for her to get hurt or anything I just I feel so bad and" he cuts me off before I can say anything else

"Hey it is okay, I know you love her and you were only protecting her. Hey you did what I've wanted to do for 4 years… you punched Alexander Roberts in the nose!"

He pats me on the back and I fell a thousand times better.

When we finish our dinner we go to the recovery waiting room, after about 15 minutes of knock knock jokes from Will, the doctor comes out

"The closure went well and she will be right to go in three days, she is awake and asking for a man named Jesse"

"Thanks doc" I say, I can't seem to wipe the smile off of my face. Being a gentleman I offer for John, Sheila and Will to go in first, they do but come out around five minutes later saying

"We better head off Will is getting tired, she is pretty desperate to see you" John adds with a smirk

I rush into her room to see three empty beds and a curtain; I pull back the curtain to reveal Beca, with her head wrapped in bandages. She opens her eyes immediately and I can tell she is happy I'm here.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" I say smirking at the memory

"Come here Rocky" she says motioning for me to sit next to her on the bed. She sits up and hugs me

"Thank you so much for sticking up for me, I love you so much"

"Hey I could of gotten you killed don't thank me!" I reply

She doesn't say anything else but she looks into my eyes and I kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

After the kiss chapter 3

Beca's POV

Three days later

"It feels great being home" I state as we lie on my bed, my head on Jesse's chest as he plays with my hair.

I hear a knock on the door and I can tell it is dad

"Come in" I say not moving from my spot on Jesse's chest.

"You forgot to take your medication again Beca" he says smiling at Jesse and me

"Would you like me to bring it to you?" He asks after a few moments of silence,

"That would be great, thanks dad"

After I take my medication and dad leaves the room I get up lock the door and climb on top of Jesse, finding his lips. Our lips move in a rhythm for a while but I feel Jesse's tongue along my bottom lip, I part my lips and we have a full make out session. Our actions toward each other had been quite innocent up until this point. Jesse moves his hands move from my waist down to my bum, I pull away, slightly surprised but I just grin and continue kissing him. We find a good rhythm for the kissing, pushing my bum and me tangling my hands in his hair, it feels great, I love him so much. That is when I notice the desire, I tug at the bottom of his shirt and he pulls away, grinning. He takes his shirt off and I kiss him again, he then tugs at my shirt, I take it off, now I am only in my bra and pants. His hand go from my bum to my lower back and up until he reaches my bra. His hand goes down again, I can tell he wants my bra off but I make the first move and start unzipping his jeans, I look at him with a mischievous grin and once his pants are off he whispers

"My turn"

I laugh and he pulls my pants off. This is the first time we have see each other like this sexually, I mean I've seen him with shorts and no t-shirt and he has seen me in my bikinis but this was very different.

"What would happen if I?" He starts pulling my bra strap down

"I would help you" I say undoing the clasp at the back

"Why thank you" he says throwing my bra onto the pile of clothes on the floor (which was getting no smaller if you ask me)

He places his hands on my lower back and I look at him quizzically

"What?" He says

I then grab his hand and place it over my breast his eyes go wide. I kiss his lips but he flips us so his on top, he holds himself up by his elbows and his mouth goes directly over my boob. He looks at me and I nod. After about ten minutes of his kissing my breasts, I hear a voice on the other side of the door.

Jesse's POV

I hear a voice in the other side of the door and panic I stop kissing Beca and cover ourselves with the quilt on the bed, she laughs and I remember the door is locked. Thank God, could you imagine Will walking in on us? Beca speaks up making it sound like she just woke up, she was good at this.

"We are going out, to your aunties for dinner at 6, would you two like to come?" Sheila asks

"Do you wanna go?" She asks me

"Yeah, ok" I reply

"We'll be ready by 5:30" I add

She walks off and I give a sigh of relief

"It's 4:30, we gotta be ready in an hour" I say to Jesse

"Umm, I need a shower can I have one in your bathroom" he asks

I give him the 'are you kidding me' look and we get up at the same time

"What are you doing" he asks me

"Taking a shower" I say

"But you said I... Ohhh" he says with a smirk

We go to the bathroom and undress until we are both in our underwear. Jesse and I look at each other and blush, I stand next to the shower and set the temperature to 42° C, I then turn the hot water on. I look over to Jesse and see he is completely naked, I let my eyes travel from his face, to his abs and then to his manly hood. I'm sorry but I just have to say it was MASSIVE. I look at his face and I blush a deep red, then I take my bra and underwear off. We hop into the shower and can't stop staring at each other.

Jesse's POV

I rest my hands on Beca's waist, she is skinny but damn this girls got curves. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lean in towards her ear and whisper

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too and believe me. I know"

She leans in and kisses me, our hands explore each other and she grabs my crotch. I look up and grin at her

"What? You said I could do it any time I wanted" she pouts jokingly

"Oh I don't mind this feels wonderful" I say

Beca's POV

We get out of the shower after 20 minutes and we now have half an hour. I rummage through my closet and look over at Jesse, he is naked, looking through his bag and shaking his hips to a beat. I can't hold it in and burst out laughing, he looks up at me smiling

"What? Do you find this distracting" he asks striking a pose

"Very" I say slapping his butt and biting my lip

I take my towel from around me and dry my hair I don't see him but I know Jesse is staring at my ass. When my hair is dry I put some clean underwear on then some black skinny leg jeans and a black t-shirt, I add a light scarf around my neck and do my makeup. I pull my favourite boots on; they are kind of like Katniss' from the arena in the Hunger Games. I turn around to see Jesse swiftly tying a plain black tie. He is wearing tight-ish, dark jeans, a white shirt rolled up to his elbows and the freshly tied black tie. I walk over to him and pull his ties so he walks forward I put my lips near his face and he goes to kiss me.

"Uh, uh, uh, I just did my makeup"

"Ohhhhwwww" he whines line a five year old, speaking of five year olds, William barges into our room screaming

"HURRY UP, I WANNA SEE TYLER!"

Tyler was our little cousin, my Aunty, Samantha, is my dad's youngest sister. She is married to Greg, my uncle, and they have Tyler together, he is six and equally as annoying as Will. They also have a boy my age, Ben; he is dating a girl called Emma.

"You ready?" Jesse asks me

"Yep" I say

"Let's role" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I just remembered something

"OH MY GOD! Dad did you tell Aunty Sam that Jesse was coming!"

"Calm down Beca, I did" he says smiling

"Thanks dad" I say hugging him. I never used to be close to my dad or Sheila, but now after dad told me to go back to the Bella's I have been really close to him. With Sheila, I noticed, well, she isn't bad. At all, I just blocked her out and mindlessly hated her because it felt like she was just my mum's replacement.

Jesse's POV

Thirty minutes of sitting in a car later

I was sitting in the middle next to Will and Beca was next to the window. When we arrive at a small house at the end of a quiet little street, Beca goes to open the door but I stop her. She looks at me funny and I grin, I climb onto her lap and then open the door and get out. I close the door and open it again, bowing and motioning for Beca to get out and walk ahead.

Beca's POV

Jesse motions for me to get out and I pull my best 'are you fucking serious' face but it was just so funny how gentlemeny he was.

"You watch way too many movies" I say smirking at him

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks after closing the car door and walking over to me

"You're such a weirdo" I say kissing him on the cheek

"Once again. Is that a bad thing?" He asks again

"Defiantly not" I say giving him a peck on the lips.

I notice my dad laughing at Jesse and I, I blush and we walk past him.

"You're so romantic" he says patting Jesse of the back and messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Jesse says, fixing his hair again

My aunt, uncle and two cousins come out to greet us

"Beca!" My Aunty squeals, I run into her arms and hug her. I see Jesse introducing himself to my uncle and giving him a hand shake. I pull back from our hug and Jesse comes over to my Aunt

"Good evening Mrs. Mooks, I'm Beca's boyfriend, Jesse" he says putting out his hand. She looks at his hand and laughs, she pulls him in for a hug and he hugs her back. She was such a huggy person.

"It's nice to meet you Jesse and please call me Sam" she says

We then go over to Ben and Emma and we see Tyler and Will hugging and then running inside to most likely play with Tyler's toys.

"Hey Ben, Emma, this is my boyfriend, Jesse" they smiles at me

"So we finally got a boyfriend, did we cuz?" Ben says

"Yeah, I took my time but I think I reeled in a good one" I say looking into Jesse's eyes.

When we go inside uncle Greg announces, dinner will be ready in half an hour.

"I'll give you a tour" I say to Jesse

As we walk through the house I explain they this is the house that my dad and aunt grew up in. The last place I show him is the study/games room and he closes the door. I raise my eyebrows at him; he just pushes me against the nearest wall and places his lips on mine

"I've wanted to do that from the moment we got out of the car" he says in between kisses. I just smile and kiss him harder, messing up his hair again. After us kissing for about 5 minutes I hear a snicker coming from the door way.

"Making out in MY games room are we?" Ben says laughing as I blush

"What would you do if I said yes" Jesse challenges him jokingly

"Then I would tell your beloved Beca's dad and my mum" he says to me

"Then, no" Jesse said clearly proud that he out smarted Ben, well it wasn't that hard if you asked me. I give Jesse one last kiss until Uncle Greg yells that dinner is ready

* * *

**Author's Note... Well hello, I finally figured out how to use this confusing posting method... hope you are enjoying the story... I suck at writing.**

**I wrote the first seven chapters of this story on my iPod before bed... just a random fact.**

**If i get one review I will keep writing if not I will just call it a lost cause...**

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

After the kiss chapter 4

Beca's POV

After dinner at seven, a couple of Ben's friends come over. There is a girl, Abigail and a boy, Harry (who I assume are dating because they were holding hands).

"Harry, Abigail this is my cousin Beca and her boyfriend, Jesse"

"Hi, hey, hello, nice to meet you" we all say together and laugh.

"Let's play truth or dare" says Emma with a mischievous grin.

Jesse's POV

We all sit in a circle on the floor of the games room; I sit in between Beca and Ben. Ben grabs a bottle and spins it. It lands on Abigail.

"Abigail truth or dare?" Ben says grinning

"I think I'll go with Truth" she says, clearly nervous

"Do you ever masturbate whilst thinking of Harry?" He says with a sly grin, she blushes a deep crimson colour

"I-I- maybe" she stutters

"Just answer it Abi" he says

"Maybe once" she admits with red cheeks. We all laugh and Harry whispers something into her ear. She smiles and spins the bottle. It lands on Emma.

"So, Emma, how many times have you seen Ben naked?" She asks.

"Dude we've been dating for 3 years that question isn't even embarrassing, anyways, well I don't really know, will you accept ALOT".

"I guess so" Abigail says

Emma spins the bottle and it lands on me. Great.

"So Jesse, have you and Beca done it yet? And if so how many times and when?" She says after adding the last bit.

"I'm pretty sure that's three questions, but anyway. No we have not done it yet but we were getting there before we had to come here." I say with red cheeks, I look over at Beca and she looks even more embarrassed than me. I pull her close and hug her While everybody is still laughing at us.

"Alright, I'm sick of this game" Beca says when the colour in her cheeks returns to its normal shade.

Ben grin mischievously

"How about a make out competition" he says, still smiling like an idiot

Beca's POV

"Ben that doesn't even exist" I state but he just shrugs

"So what, anyway whoever makes out the longest without taking a breath, wins!" He makes up the rules as he goes.

We all stand up and go to three walls in the room, the girls against the wall and the boys standing over us

"3 2 1 GO!" Ben screams as he takes a deep breath and starts Kissing Emma. Our lips meet and he leans into me, placing his hands on my waist. My hands tangle in his gelled hair, messing it up but he doesn't seem to care. Every time we make out it feels magical, even if it's a game.

After about a minute we hear heavy breathing opposite us, Abigail and Harry have lost the match, amateurs.

Now we just have Ben and Emma as competition. I slowly start to feel out of breath and a little light headed. But luckily I hear a magical sound.

"Alright, love birds YOU WIN!" Emma shouts at us.

I quickly lean back and take a breath.

We all sit on the couch and watch the end of the movie 'Smiley'. At around ten we have to go. We say our good byes and squish into the car again. I hear Will snoring beside Jesse and my eyelids start to get heavy. As they drop further and further I lean into Jesse and he holds me close. The last thing I hear is Jesse whispering a soft "I love you".

When I wake up the next day I'm tucked up in bed next to a still asleep Jesse. I'm in my Pyjamas so I assume He put them on me. I look over at my boyfriend and notice he doesn't have a shirt on, I take a moment to stare at his perfect abbs and the v shape that leads to his 'you know what'. I get up slowly, making sure I don't wake Jesse and go to the kitchen. I look at the clock and see that it is 11am... Funny Will is usually running around at this time, that's when in see the note. It read:

'Beca and Jesse

We have gone to old friends for the day and tonight.

We will be back tomorrow at dinner time.

Xoxo Dad'

"Yes!" I say a little too loudly.

I go into my room to see Jesse just waking up. I climb on top of him and start kissing his stomach, I then move up to his chest and then his neck. I kiss his chin and eventually find his lips and the next thing I know is that we are both in our underwear again; he undoes the clasp on my bra and flings it across the room. Then he slips my underwear off and I do the same for him, we were now both naked. I rub his penis until it goes hard and he moans in pleasure. After about three minutes he gets up and grabs his wallet, he pulls out a condom and tears the packaging. He places the rolled condom on the head and I roll it down, making him even more exited. He pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me we make out for a bit before he stops and looks up at me.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks

"Hells yeah!" I say, grinding into him, making him moan in again

I feel his penis enter me and I feel a stinging pain. He leaves it in there for a minute and then pulls out. He then thrusts in again, ever so gently, this time I don't feel any pain, just pleasure. We go on like this for at least three hours and when we are done we have a shower together and get dressed.

"Hey Beca, it's warm out are there any lakes or rivers we could swim at?" Jesse asks, obviously wanting to spend his second last day of holidays doing something else other than sleeping and making love.

"We'll there is this one lake about half an hour away. It's like crystal clear and you can see the fish and stuff" I say grabbing my bikinis.

"We'll let's go!" Jesse says excitedly.

By the time we get there it is 3 o'clock. Jesse parks his car between some trees and then we get out. I start to take my shirt off to change into my bikini, Jesse looks at me quizzically.

"Someone might see you!" He says covering me up.

"We drove through 20km of bush to get here. I don't think anyone is gonna see me" I state.

"We'll in that case" Jesse takes his clothes off until he is completely naked. I start to take my clothes off and when I'm done he picks me up bridal style and jumps into the water, from a rock ledge. The water is freezing and I come up gasping for air,

"Oh my golly gosh. It. Is. Freezing!" I say through shivers.

"It's not that bad." Jesse says moving towards me. He hugs me and we stay clinging together for a couple of minutes, my leg is in between his legs, rubbing against his penis, which would usually drive him insane, but this was different. This was just a romantic and loving cuddle. We break apart and I have an idea

"Hey Jesse, I'll race you to the edge of the lake"

"Ok but you going down" he says. Typical Jesse, always up for a challenge.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" I scream and push off and start swimming. I focus on my strokes and try to remember all of those tips why swimming teacher gave me when I was 6. By the time I knew it my hand was touching a sandy bank, I sit up and wipe my face to see Jesse, who had got there just before I did. After he wipes his eyes he screams

"I WON! What do I get?"

"We'll the winner gets to get dressed and drive us home before we are late for dinner." I say stepping out of the water and wrapping Jesse's Star Wars towel around my body. When we are both dressed we hop in the car. We put our seat belts on and start driving, I turn the radio up and I hear my favourite song starting.

"Oooo, I love this song!" I say, turning it up. I start singing the first verse of Coldplay's, Fix You.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed, _

_When you get what you want but not what you need, _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, _

_Stuck in reverse "_my voice comes out perfectly and Jesse joins in on the second verse

_"When the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?" _We sing in unison, our voices harmonising perfectly with each others. We continue.

_"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you,_

_High up above or down below,_

_When your too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what your worth,_

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_And I,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_I promise you I will look for my mistakes,_

_And Tears stream down your face,_

_And I,_

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you"_ we finish and Jesse says

"I always loved that song, I would have never guessed that you did to, Miss Remix Mitchell."

"That's been my favourite for a couple of years now" I say.

When we arrive home dinner is just being served.

"Hey guys where did you go today?" Sheila says, dishing some mashed potato onto Will's plate

"We went to the lake and went swimming for a bit" Jesse says with his signature smile.

"Did you have fun?" My dad says to both of us

"Heaps" we both replied in unison.

"How hungry are you?" Asks dad.

"We're both starving, we didn't eat lunch" I say, only just realising that we hadn't actually eaten anything all day.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry in could eat Will!" Jesse says chasing Will through the house and tickling him.

"He is so good with kids, he is romantic and he is the most caring and friendly guy on earth. Rebecca Mitchell, you got yourself a keeper" Sheila says laughing at her son who is in a laughing fit of his own because of Jesse tickling his tummy.

"Hey I'm romantic and caring too" says dad with a fake pout

"Yes honey watching making me watch a horror movie on our first date is, very, romantic" Sheila replies sarcastically

"That was a good movie" dad mutters so it is barely audible.

After dinner we go to bed and I fall asleep in Jesse's arms almost immediately, like always.

* * *

**Yes I Know It's really Cheesy but I LOVE FLUFF**


	5. Chapter 5

After the kiss chapter 5

"I can't believe it's the last day of holidays" Jesse says, climbing the big eucalyptus tree in my dad's back yard.

"It went so quick" I say climbing behind him.

At the top of the tree there are two branches that form a seat, it is quite cool. Jesse sits down on the branch and leans back on the other one, I climb the rest of the tree and sit on his lap. It is reasonable comfortable but there is something hard in between Jesse's legs

"This would be so much more comfortable if you were a girl" I say getting off Jesse's lap and sitting beside him.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?" Jesse says with a shocked expression

"No I'm just saying that your Penis is really big and uncomfortable to sit on." I say with a serious expression. Jesse looks at me and we both burst out laughing, when we stop I cuddle into his side. We sit like this for about an hour until Will and Rose come running outside

"How did you guys get up there?" He asks in awe

"We climbed" Jesse says matter-of-factly

"Wow- oh yeah Lunch is ready" he says getting back on track.

"Thanks Will, tell dad we'll be down in a sec" I say

"Ok" he says running inside again with Rose trailing behind him.

We climb out of the tree and head inside, everybody is sitting down at the table, digging in to their lunches, I'm about to sit down when the home phone rings.

"I'll get it" I say standing up again.

"Hello" I say when I answer

"Hello is this Rebecca Mitchell?" An authoritative asks

"Um, yes, who is this?" I ask

"Hi, I'm officer Laneley, I am the police officer that was at the scene of the fight between Jesse Swanson and Alexander Roberts" he says

"Oh ok" I say, not really knowing where this was going.

"We have arrested Alexander for 12 accounts of abusive and violent behaviour, as well as 1 account of drug use and being drunk in public. He is a very bad man" he says after a deep breath.

"Thank you so much, It feels good to have him where he belongs" I reply to the great news

"Ok, take care and just call if you have any issues or questions"

"Ok, thank you again, bye" I say hanging up the phone just as Jesse walks in.

"Who was that?" He asks

"It was the cop from the fight and he told me that Zander has been arrested for twelve accounts of abusive and violent behaviour and one account of drug use and also being drunk in public" I say

"That's great!" Jesse says leaning in to kiss me. He gives me a peck on the lips but I make it a bit longer, then we hear someone clearing their voice behind us, we break apart.

"Yes dad" I say turning around to face him

"Jesse, I sent you in here to tell her that her lunch was getting cold, not to make out with her" he says casually.

"Zander's been arrested for quite a few things so it was a celebratory kiss" I state and he shrugs

"That's great, now come on, go eat your lunch"

After we have finished our lunch, Jesse and I pack up our stuff.

"Grrr... I can't believe that we've got to go back to Barden tomorrow" Jesse complains

"I know, it sucks, but hey" I step closer to him and brush my lips over his neck and then whisper in his ear "you'll still have me."

He turns around and places his hands around my waist, mine find his neck and we lean in, we kiss for a couple of minutes, then we finish packing our bags. By the time we are finished it is around ten, it would have only taken until six but we kind of got distracted by each other, more than once.

I lay on my bed and Jesse lays beside me, I'm about to tell him we should get ready for bed when I hear his breathing get louder and slower. He was out like a light. I get up slowly, trying not to wake him and I edge his jeans of him. After ten minutes of that I finally get his pants off, and then I take off his jacket by rolling him on his side and then back again. Smiley face boxers and a t-shirt will have to do; I take my pants and jacket off and hop into bed. I snuggle into his side and his arms wrap around me, I fall asleep immediately, only to wake up what feels like seconds later by my alarm that reads 7:30am.

The ride to Barden wasn't too bad, saying good bye to Will was though. He desperately wanted to come and drop us off but there wasn't enough room so only dad came. He and Jesse came to my dorm first with mine and his bags, we put my case on my bed, and I see a note on my desk and pick it up.

'Hey Beca, I've moved in with one of my _friends_. Kimmy Jin.'

"YES! Kimmy Jin moved out!" I scream dad and Jesse laugh, I raise my eyebrows seductively and Jesse and he winks, lucky dad didn't notice.

We head to Jesse's dorm. Benji has just finished setting up his magic stuff and Jesse pulls him in for a hug. My dad gives me a kiss on the cheek and says

"I'll see you in English" he then walks off. I stand there with my mouth wide open, did he just say that he was my English teacher...

"Beca are you ok? You look really shocked" he says coming to me and guiding me to his bed

"D-d-dad is my English teacher!" I say really fast

Jesse starts laughing and lies down on his bed

"Oh don't worry Bec; we've got the same English classes"

That makes me feel a little better but not much. Jesse walks me to my dorm and kisses me on the lips

"C ya later Becky" he says turning to leave, wait did he just call me Becky!

"Do not call me Becky!" I say slapping his arm

"Ok ok" he says putting his hands up and walking backwards

Jesse's POV

6 days later

Beca has been acting strange for the week we have been back at college, I wanted to see if she was ok so I went to her dorm and asked.

"Bec, are you alright? You've been acting strange"

She looks me dead in the eye and we sit on her bed.

"Jesse, there is something I need to tell you." She says looking down. She grabs my hands and I start to really freak out.

"Yeah" I manage to get out

"Jesse, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**OH MY GOLLY GOSH! What a cliff-hanger. Hmmm I thought they used protection... Sorry this chapter is really short...**


	6. Chapter 6

After the kiss chapter 6

Beca's POV

"I-but-we-I-though we used protection; oh man my dad will murder me!" Jesse says, clearly panicking.

"Dude I was joking, I'm just coming down with the flu or something." I say to calm him down, well it was true, I'm not pregnant and I am coming down with something.

"Sssss-o you're not pregnant" he stutters, still in shock

"Jesse Swanson. I am a 19year old girl going to college; do you really think that I would have had sex with you, without protection? Of course I'm not pregnant!" I say moving closer to him.

"Thank god for that, I mean we are way too young and-"

"Jesse would you have left me if I was pregnant?" I cut him off

"Of course not! Ever since I was a little boy I've wanted a wife and a child to call my own" he grabs me in a warm hug "Beca I love you and I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. When I dream about my future, you're always in it." He says, he goes on but I stop his talking with a kiss.

This time I have no intentions for it to stop, he grabs my ass and we smile into the kiss. I tug at his shirt and he pulls it off, I run my fingers over his abs and then move down to his lower back. Before we can get any further I pull away and lock the door but I quickly come back and kiss him again. He pulls my shirt off and I help, I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of his hands on my bare body. He swiftly undoes the clasp on my bra and moves down to kissing my boobs.

"I've-been-practicing-undoing-bras-just-for-you" I laugh at his comment but I am cut off be my own moan. He stops and looks at me

"Just kidding, it was a lucky shot" he says going back to kissing me, he goes back to my lips and I push him towards the bed. He falls back and I fall on top I fiddle with the zipper on his jeans and tug them off, when they are completely off I start kissing his neck and stomach. He flips us so he's on top and takes my pants off, and then he stars kissing my lips again.

Jesse's POV

I kiss her with passion to show her that I really do love her. We are both only in underwear and Beca start rubbing me, it feels wonderful so I take my boxers off for her and then I take her undies off too. The feeling inside of me can only be described as desire and lust, I quickly grab my wallet and pull out a condom, she grabs it out of my hands and rips it open. She rolls it down and lays back on the bed, we don't waste any time and I thrust straight into her, the feeling will never get old.

Beca's POV

I will never get over that feeling of pure lust and love. I let my head fall to the right and I open my eyes. I briefly glance at my alarm clock and see that it is 4:00pm...

"Omg, Jesse, we gotta stop, Auditions are in half an hour!"

"Shit!" He nearly yells "we gotta get ready!"

He gets off the bed after kissing me a final time. He quickly pulls his clothes on.

"Love you, see you in a few." He says

"Love you, c ya!" I say through a closed door. I take a shower and as I am putting my underwear on there is a knock on the door and before I can say not to come in, Jesse walks in

"I swear if you were not you right now, I would kill you!" I say quickly putting my clothes on.

We walk down to the small stage used for auditions, to find we are the last ones there.

"You took your time!" Cynthia says with a smile

"Sorry guys, we were busy" Jesse says, blushing. Oh great now they all know

"Doing what?" Stacy says with mischief.

"Reading" I say quickly

"Reading what, the body book?" Yells Fat Amy, They all laugh as Jesse and I almost die of embarrassment, luckily the first person comes on stage. I sit next to Amy and Jesse sits next to me, we both have note books and pens.

"Hey, my names Chad and I like sport and ladies" the Man says, winking at me, I role my eyes and whisper to Jesse,

"No matter how good he is, you will not pick him, understood"

"Understood" he says with a laugh.

Chad starts singing Titanium by David Guetta, or if you can even call it singing. His voice literally sounds like a drunken hobo, jeez my Great Dane can sing better than him!

"Don't think you have to worry" Jesse whispers in my ear

I burst out laughing and Chad stops singing.

"What you don't like my voice?" He says with anger

"No, not particularly but that's not why I was laughing" I say still giggling

"Bitch" is all he says before stomping off stage

I see Jesse writing something down on his note pad and I look over, it reads

'Note to self: do not pick Chad for one of the two spots open for the trebles' I laugh again and the next person walks out. It is a medium height girl with mocha coloured skin and dark hair.

"Hi, um, my name's Khrystal and I've been singing since I was around six" she says nervously

"Go ahead don't be nervous" I say to her. She begins singing and she sounds like an angel. I write something on my note pad and Jesse looks at it. He reads it out loud softly.

"Note to self, choose Khrystal for the Bellas" he chuckles and hugs me into his side and for the rest of the song I am lost in Khrystal's beautiful voice.

"That was beautiful, thank you" I say when she is finished. The next person to walk out is another girl, but this one is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, she is really pretty but she looks like a dunce.

"Hey I'm Jennifer and I like lolly pops and sex." She says looking at Jesse, he smirks and places his arm around me, he then kisses my head. Jennifer looks really pissed but starts singing. It would be an understatement to say IT. WAS. TERRIBLE! When she is finished we all give a sigh of relief.

"So, did I get in?" she asks, twirling her finger around in her curls… was she serious

"no, I'm dearly sorry, but the place will have to go to someone else" I say as nicely as possible.

"well to bad, because my dad is really rich and he will just pay this college to put me in the group, because I am really hot and all of the boys come round when I sing." She says glaring daggers at me. Jesse turns around and faces the rest of his group, he raises his eyebrows and they all shake their heads violently.

* * *

**So a very boring finish...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, Duh**

**Oh and I just fixed this chapter so please re read it**

* * *

After Jennifer is escorted off of the stage because of throwing a massive tantrum, we hear the rest of the songs, the last person walks out on stage, she is an average looking girl, with average features, and the only thing that really stands out to me are her piercing blue eyes. She says

"Hello my name is Ellesha, is it alright if I sing a different song?"

"Yeah that's fine" I say, unsure of where this was headed

"I dedicate this to my baby brother Lucas and my mum" she says quietly and begins

_"__Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven."

After the first chorus I knew I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, I look up at Jesse and see he is crying too, he looks down at me and hugs me close, this girl sounds like she has been to hell and back but here she was giving it her all. I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach and I feel intrigued by her and her story, I desperately felt the need to befriend her and comfort her.

When the song is finished, Ellesha looks down at us and gives a soft smile.

"Sorry, I made you cry" she says quietly

"It's ok, really, your voice is beautiful" I say wiping my eyes and sitting up again.

"Thanks" she says before walking off stage

"That was beautiful" I whisper to Jesse.

The lights go on and we all stand up, I the rest of the Bellas grouping together and wiping their eyes. I give Jesse a small kiss on the cheek and he goes with the Trebles, who all look a bit emotional as well.

"Well, I think it's bloody obvious who's getting into the Bellas this year" Fat Amy says after a few moments of silence. We all laugh and head to our rehearsal/meeting room. Everybody grabs a seat and we sit in a circle.

"So, Khrystal and Ellesha it is" I say looking for any objections, of course there are none.

I look through the application papers and find their numbers, I text them saying, 'welcome to the Bellas, see you at the Bella room tomorrow at 5pm, don't be late!' I press send and hug each of my girls… wait what my girls, god I was getting to attached to this. We all say good bye and head to our dorms. When I get there I plonk down on my bed and close my eyes. But I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, not moving from my place on the bed. After I hear the door open and close I look up to see Jesse, standing in front of my closed door in yellow flannel pyjamas, which have monkeys on them, with a pillow under one arm and a sleeping bag under the other. I look down at his feet to see that he has monkey slippers, to match his pyjamas.

"You are such a dorky nerd" I say laughing and standing up

"I know, I know, any who, I was lonely and invited myself over for a sleepover, is that ok with you?" he says

"That's fine" I say moving closer and hugging him, I look up and kiss his lips; they are soft and warm, like always. He drops his stuff and places his hands on my cheeks; we kiss for around five minutes. We pull apart and I move over to my mattress, I start pulling it on the floor and Jesse helps.

"Help me grab Kimmy Jin's old mattress too" I say after arranging my bed on the floor.

"Hey who did you pick to replace Donald?" I ask

"Chad" he says and I look at him in shock, he laughs

"I'm kidding we picked, Joaquin, you know the one who sounded like Ricky Martin?" he says

"Yeah, he was good" I say, he really was excellent.

After we get the bed organised I grab my laptop and hop into bed, Jesse follows. I grab my favourite and only movie from my shelf and place it in the disk drive.

"I have taught you well" Jesse says "What movie is it?"

"The Hunger Games, I'm a massive fan of it and Josh Hutcherson is really hot" I say as if it is nothing

"Hotter than me?" Jesse says faking a hurt expression.

"Nobody is a hot as you Jesse, you're like Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth and Sam Claflin put together" I say leaning in to kiss him

"Wow, now that's sayi-"he is cut off by my lips on his; I move so I am on top of him and I slid my hands under his shirt, I'm just about to start unbuttoning it when I hear the voices of Caesar Flickerman and Seneca Crane. I quickly jump off Jesse and put the laptop in place.

"I was enjoying-"he starts to talk but I cut him off quickly

"Shut up, you have to listen, otherwise you won't get it!" I nearly yell

"Never get in the way of a fan girl" Jesse mutters to himself. I look up at him to see him staring at the laptop screen intensively.

"Sorry I just really love this-" this time he cuts me off "Shhhhhhh, I'm enjoying this and I really want to find out why that little girl is screaming"

"That's Prim, Katniss' sister and you will find out soon" I say he nods, his eyes not leaving the screen.

When the movie is finished and I have stopped crying about Rue's death, a thought comes to mind.

"Oh, it's Pre-K day in a week, what are you bringing for show and tell?" I say. Pre-K day is basically just a day of ring around the rosy. Well it is a day when we get to act like 4 year olds again, we get to bring show and tell and we have the same class all day, but all we do in class is talk or play mums and dads. It is probably the funniest thing ever invented; everyone took part and enjoyed it.

"I think I'm going to bring my dad's pit bull, Rhino" He says putting his head on the pillow and turning to face me.

"Oh My God, if you bring Rhino, I'll bring Rose and I'll tell all of the Bellas and Trebles to bring their dogs too!" I say getting exited, like a four year old already.

"That sounds awesome, now get some sleep, we got Aca- initiation night tomorrow" he says yawning

"Night Jesse, I love you"

"Night Beca, I love you, too"

We both fall asleep instantly.

I wake up and see that it is 10:00am lucky it is a Saturday. I'm still cuddled in next to Jesse and his monkey Pyjamas. He stretches and opens his eyes.

"Good morning handsome, have a good sleep?" I say brushing the hair off of his forehead.

"Wonderful, it always is next to the most beautiful girl in the world" he says smiling "What would you like to do to today, lovely?"

"Um, I wanna go to a park, pack a picnic and act like children" I say sitting up

"Sounds like a deal" he replies sitting up as well

"Sanders Park?" I say standing up

"Yep" Jesse says standing up, stretching again and picking up a note that someone had stuck on my bed side table.

"Hey Babe, there's a note here for you" he says handing it to me. The note read:

Hey Beca,

Sorry, I came in and you and Jesse were asleep so I thought that I would just leave you a note, anyway, Will told me to tell you that he is looking forward to seeing you on Pre-K day… yes I am bringing Will as my show and tell, Dad

"Dad is bringing Will as show and tell" I say "now I'm gonna be stuck with him and Rose"

"Lucky you, but he's not that bad" Jesse says coming towards me and enveloping me in a hug, I wrap my arms around him and hold him closer.

"We better get ready, let's go down for a shower" he lets go and puts the mattresses back on the beds "I'll go get my stuff" he says, so he walks out the door, still in his monkey pyjamas, to his dorm. I get my towel, clothes to change into and grabbed Jesse's pillow and sleeping bag that he forgot; I head to Jesse's room. When I get there I knock on his door, he opens it almost immediately, I hand him his stuff and he steps out. We walk down, take a shower together and get dressed.

On the walk back to my dorm, with Jesse, we plan what we are going to bring to eat and do.

"I'll make some peanut butter sandwiches, you get the juice pouches." I say as we enter my dorm.

"Cool, do you have a Frisbee or something?"

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait**

**i'm really bad at this whole writing thing so please forgive me**

**LOVE YOU TRIBUTES**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, i am completely stuck with this story so please PM me with some ideas**

**thanks**

**missilovepeetamellark**


End file.
